My Dark Prince
by queeninferno
Summary: Magnus is a beloved sassy character at his boarding school in Vermont, surrounded by a team of close friends. But Magnus's life isn't always so glamorous. No matter how hard he tries, Magnus is haunted by demons of his past. Having to take care of his friends who depend on him so much, it seems Magnus never has anything to himself. Except a new shy mysterious transfer... Alexander.
1. Good ol Vermont

_**Good ol' Vermont**_

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare

* * *

><p>It was snowing heavily outside. The wind howled, threatening to desiccate everything in its path. Magnus watched the powerful blizzard from his bedroom window, his hands wrapped around a warm cup of oolong black tea, his favorite. The radiator by his door vibrated and groaned loudly.<p>

"I hate that thing. The heaters in my dorm don't make much noise, yours sounds like it's going to explode any minute."

Clary was sitting on his bed, her sketchpad folded in her lap. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I'm very much aware of my ancient crappy heater, but at least it works." His jade eyes drifted off again to the raging storm outside. Magnus could hear Clary squirm onto her stomach, the mattress creaking from underneath.

"I also don't understand why your bed creaks so much. You would think your fancy foamy mattress pad would help muffle out the noise."

"A mystery I still haven't uncovered yet," Magnus mused. He took a long sip of his tea, savoring the warmth that coursed through his body.

"Don't you miss Brooklyn?" Clary asked, her voice soft and wistful. Magnus laughed under his breath and swiveled in his chair to face her. Her carrot top curls were tied into a messy bun on the top of her head. Clary was one of those rare cases where frizz could actually look kind of cute.

"It snows in Brooklyn too, munchkin."

"_Not like this_."

At the same time their heads turned towards the window. Magnus could barely make out the trees that guarded the entry to his dorm. It was all just a blur of white and cold fury. It was hard to believe it was only mid November.

"That's good ol' Vermont for ya," Magnus joked. Clary snorted, clearly not amused.

"I want to do something!" Clary sang out. She began to bounce on Magnus's bed, which screamed in protest. Magnus smirked.

"I'm sure if you shoot your jock boyfriend a text, your wish may very well come true."

A pillow was thrown at Magnus, smacking him right in the chest. Clary's face flushed a color almost as red as her hair.

"For the last time, Jace is not a jock!"

Magnus raised his hands in a mocking plea.

"Sorry your man friend is practically a Neanderthal."

Clary rolled her eyes and slid off the bed, positioning herself on Magnus's lap. Her curls tickled his chin.

"All because he works out does not make him a Neanderthal. Also, have you seen those _majestic _abs?"

Magnus wrapped a fire-kissed curl around his finger.

"My abs are majestic. So is my essence, _I am the definition of majestic." _

Clary giggled and kissed Magnus on both scruffy cheeks. She then scrunched up her little button nose.

"You need to shave."

"I know," Magnus sighed. Clary reached over Magnus to grab his phone.

"Oh! It's almost dinner, that will give us something to do."

Magnus craned his neck to check outside. The storm had only calmed down a little bit, the winds resting to regain their strength.

"Sure, if we can make it."

* * *

><p>By the time Magnus and Clary arrived at the dining hall, their supposedly waterproof boots were soaked and snowflakes covered their hair like dandruff. The blast of heat compared to the freezing cold they just had to fight through caused Magnus to sweat. Magnus shrugged off his jacket and walked over with Clary to their table. Will and Jem were already there, immersed in lively conversation as they nursed their steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Magnus knew it was hot chocolate because in Vermont, especially in the winter, <em>everyone drank hot chocolate, <em>almost as much as coffee_. _This Magnus did not understand, being someone who very much depended on his fix of caffeine and yummy java in the morning. Will saw him first, his tender mouth stretching into a toothy grin.

"Maggie! You're looking very normal today. Without all the glitter and eyeliner, I almost couldn't recognize you."

"_Ha ha_."

Magnus plopped down into a seat and stretched out his legs.

"It's not the day for eyeliner. But don't worry, Monday I'll be killing it as usual."

Will flashed him another charming smile and Magnus felt his chest tighten. _For years_, Magnus had been in love with his best friend. Not only was Will incredibly hot, but he was exactly Magnus's type. Black hair, pale skin, seductive blue eyes... Magnus was afraid he might die from frustration, and not just from sexual frustration, but also from emotional frustration. Magnus was very, very, _very _emotionally frustrated. Will was straight- pretty much the most desired guy in school, but he did run in close competition with his cousin. But since Jace was dating Clary, more girls flocked to Will. They practically screamed, _pick me pick me! _ It was no surprise Will had such a huge ego.

But Magnus knew Will's other sides, because the boy had more than one. Magnus had seen them all; The dark Will and the vulnerable Will, the impulsive Will and the destructive Will. Magnus loved each and every one of them. He felt the need to protect them. God, the things he would do for Will.

"So what were you up to today?" Jem asked with a warm smile. Jem's constant good nature never ceased to amaze Magnus, who was the King of Sass.

"Oh, not much. Carrot cake and I just sat in my room talking about her boyfriend's abs."

Clary kicked Magnus from under the table.

"I am not a carrot cake."

Will and Jem both shared an amused glance. Suddenly, Clary sat up straight in her chair. Her emerald eyes were moist with excitement and her cheeks pinked. Magnus followed her gaze and rolled his eyes. The glorious Jace Herondale had just walked in with his posse, commanding everyone's attention with his alpha male presence. There was something about the way Jace carried himself that was too conceited for Magnus's taste. Will wasn't all that different from Jace, the Herondales were a cocky bunch, but he was much more complex than his cousin. _Will was real. _Jace spotted Clary and grinned- Magnus had to admit the boy had a gorgeous smile.

"See you guys later," Clary muttered under her breath as she practically skipped over to her boyfriend. He rested his hands on her narrow hips and almost had to bend his body in half to kiss her.

"Those two need to get a room. I can practically feel the sexual tension from all the way over here," Will said. Jem laughed and leaned back in his chair, resting his head against his hands.

"You really don't like him, huh Magnus?" he asked. His almond shaped eyes were the color of dark velvet. Jem was a babe. Will waited for Magnus's reply with a mischievous smile.

"I don't _dislike _him. I just don't trust him with Clary, she's like a sister to me and I don't want her to get hurt." Magnus almost winced from how cliché he sounded but Jem just nodded sincerely. The boy had a way about him that was incredibly validating, as if everything you say has significance and meaning. Will just kept on smirking. God, did he have a sexy smirk.

"Mags has a point, my cousin is very much a womanizer. But I've never seen Jace so into a girl before. He's not the committed type, but our little Clary has him wrapped around her finger."

Magnus stood up, his stomach growling for a carblicious dinner.

"I taught her well."

* * *

><p>Will decided to walk with Magnus back to his dorm. The storm fortunately had stopped, the wind soft but still biting. Will was mostly silent on the way, which only meant that he was deep in thought or not in the best of moods. Magnus had to tread carefully with his brooding best friend. Magnus was Will's most trusted companion, but there were times when Will snapped at Magnus, not wanting to let anyone in. He was surprised when Will broke the silence before he could.<p>

"So, did you hear were getting two new transfer students tomorrow?"

"Really?"

New students were always a big deal in Magnus's school. Usually by the first week no one cared anymore but there was something about a fresh face, especially a _cute _fresh face, which just drove everyone crazy with excitement.

"I heard they're brother and sister."

"Ew," Magnus replied. There was something weird about siblings going to school together, especially a boarding school. If Magnus did have a brother or sister who went to the same school as him he would probably hate it. He was too possessive, too independent to have a sibling rivalry slow him down. Good thing Magnus was an only child, although he probably did have many brother and sisters out there. _Sometimes Magnus wondered if they were as broken as he was_.

Will laughed and sniffled, his nose adorably rosy.

"I know right? Maybe they're twins," Will teased. Magnus shuddered and made a theatrical noise of disgust.

When they had reached his dorm, Magnus looked at Will for a moment before awkwardly asking if he wanted to come inside. Will shrugged and walked ahead of Magnus, making his way confidently up the stairs and through the halls until they reached Magnus's room. Magnus fumbled with his keys and shoved the old door open, stumbling inside. The dormitories were practically ancient.

"Shoes off," Magnus said with a demanding snap. Will chuckled and kicked off his soggy boots, jumping face first onto Magnus's bed. This made Magnus a little _too _nervous. Will had been in Magnus's room before, but that was when Magnus lived in a double with a slightly homophobic roommate. Being an upperclassman now, Magnus had the privilege of having a single.

"I can't believe I haven't been in your room all year," Will pondered out loud, wiggling his body to get a feel for Magnus's bed.

"It's cause your lazy and always expect people to want to come over to your abode of testosterone."

Will chuckled and sat up, taking in Magnus's room with curious violet eyes.

"I like what you've done with the place Mags."

Magnus smiled, flattered by the compliment. He had spent a few months getting his room together, decorating it with his own savvy style. Purple lights adorned the pallid walls and a huge tapestry with a sun and moon design hung above his bed. A fuzzy pink rug covered most of the floor, with a cozy beanbag chair propped up against his closet door. Because Magnus got horribly dry skin in the winter, he had a humidifier by his bed and sprinkled scented oils in the water so his room smelled like alluring jasmine.

It was a very Magnus room.

"So what did you do today?" Magnus asked, hanging up his coat by the door. He ran his fingers roughly through his jet-black hair, spiking it up in different directions.

"Did some work, read for a few hours, and had to awkwardly leave the room because Jem wanted Tessa to come over." Will didn't bother to hide the contempt in his voice.

Tessa was Jem's girlfriend, who was once Will's girlfriend. Magnus still didn't understand how Will and Jem remained friends. Apparently, Jem had asked Will for his permission to pursue Tessa after they had broken up for a few months. Will and Jem had known each other since childhood and both enrolled together. What could Will have said? No? But Magnus knew Will all too well. He may be incredibly self-centered at times, but his friend was one of the most humble people Magnus had ever known. So, Will let his best friend date his ex who tore his heart out. Magnus wasn't exactly a huge fan of the girl.

"Let's make a promise to one another," Will said suddenly with a fevered look in his stormy blue eyes. Magnus arched an eyebrow. "Let's make a promise to not date anyone this year. We're juniors, we have other stuff to think about, like college! And we have each other. Bros before hoes, right? Well, I guess bros before bros in this case."

Magnus shot him a look.

"You know I'm not completely gay, right? You do remember my insane ex-girlfriend Camille?"

Will's gorgeous mouth twitched into a playful smile.

"I'm surprised you're not totally gay now after that one."

* * *

><p><em>I've been wanting to write a Malec fic for a long time now so I'm excited to pursue this story and delve into the spiritual beautiful ship of Malec, my otp. I hope you enjoyed this beginning chapter. I bet you already know who these new transfers are :)<em>


	2. Ex- Girlfriends and New Faces

Hello lovely people =) Thanks for the new follows! I've been super busy lately this year what so with being a senior and all. But I need Malec to keep me strong. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm planning to post a new one this weekend and it will be meatier and more in depth.

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

><p>Magnus watched the flames entwine before him, brilliant hues of pink and green. In the meantime Mr. Branwell was pacing back and forth, talking excitedly about metal atoms and compounds and- Magnus wasn't really paying attention. He was in a trance, lost in the fire. There was a mystery in fire, a romance in letting yourself burn.<p>

"Mr. Bane."

Magnus flinched. His gaze tore away from the flames and focused on Mr. Branwell who was staring at him with an amused light in his eyes.

"Yes?" Magnus answered. The other students were smirking at him, but most of all Will, who was leaning against a lab table looking like a Ralph Lauren model.

"Here." Mr. Branwell walked over and handed Magnus a plastic spray bottle. "Go on now."

The bottle smelled like bleach and something sweet and metallic. Magnus shrugged his shoulders, aiming towards the gas pipe. His pressed his finger on the dial, the chemical liquid shooting out. Suddenly, a blinding shade of blue exploded before him. He could hear gasps coming from the other students. Magnus grinned and began to spray more aggressively, like fireworks the blue flames burned bigger and brighter.

Through the midst of laughter and excitement the bell for the end of second period rang, and the class groaned in unison. Mr. Branwell instructed them to copy the homework and wished them a wonderful rest of their day. Magnus enjoyed Mr. Branwell, the odd yet endearing science teacher. Mr. Branwell wasn't one for lectures or classes spent taking notes. He loved experiments, lighting things on fire and causing mini explosions. He was a kid, trapped in a tall and lanky man's body.

Will caught up with Magnus on his way out, bumping their shoulders together in a friendly manner. His charcoal hair was gelled back, showing his gorgeous cheekbones and sensual violet eyes.

"That was a fun class," Will mused aloud. Magnus nodded, agreeing. They walked side by side across the courtyard, entering Westin, which was the main school building made of stone and adorned with stained glass windows. The halls reeked of cheap perfumes and bleached floors.

"Incoming," Will murmured. Magnus followed Will's gaze and let out a noise of disgust. There, pressed up against a locker, was Clary and Jace passionately making out. Jace's hands were placed on either side of her, his hips rubbing up against hers.

"What is with these crazy kids?! GET A ROOM," Magnus yelled. Jace merely glanced towards Magnus, shooting him a charming wink before nibbling down Clary's neck. Magnus couldn't even see his best friend behind her giant Greek god of a boyfriend. Will was laughing, clapping a hand on Magnus's back and pushing him forward down the hall.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast," Magnus cried out. Will sniffled, playing along.

"Should we put her on the pill?"

"No! I've signed her up for a weekly abstinence support group. No fornicating for our little girl."

They both shared a devilish smile and continued along. Will greeted some girls they passed by with his suggestive smirks and caressing eyes. They had almost reached the end of the east wing, where Magnus had European History, when he heard a familiar silvery voice call out his name. Magnus took a deep breath, trying to ignore the chills that were creeping up and down his spine as he turned around to face his ex-girlfriend, the one and only Camille Belcourt.

"Maggie!" she squealed, and threw her arms around him. Her platinum blonde hair smelled fruity and burnt from a flat iron. Magnus snuck a glance at Will who was grinning ear to ear with wicked amusement.

When Camille pulled away she kept her face close to his. Her lips were painted a cherry red, delicious and evil, which were two words that pretty much described Camille's character.

"Oh Maggie, I miss you! I feel like we haven't seen each other all year. Why is that? We should hang out this weekend, just like old times. We'll have so much fun, we always do."

Her moist green eyes sparkled with a fragile hope. Magnus was one of the few people Camille ever let down her guard with. She was the ice queen, beautiful and terrifying. During those first few months of their relationship, the two of them were inseparable. Magnus couldn't get enough of Camille, and those lips and that silky dark voice. They were a very physical couple, always finding different risky places to have sex. There was something about the fear of getting caught, the thrill and rush that drove them wild with desire and neediness for one another. But it seemed sex was the only thing keeping Magnus and Camille together. The rest was just chaos, a storm of jealousy and rage.

"I'll text you and we'll figure something out," Magnus replied, trying to put on his most genuine fake smile. Camille then kissed his cheek before strutting away, her clique following close behind.

"_Oh Maggie, I love you!" _Will teased, swinging an arm over Magnus's shoulder. Magnus rolled his eyes and shrugged him off.

"I don't know why all of a sudden she's so interested in me. We've been ignoring each other for almost half a year now," Magnus said, watching Camille as she glided down the hall with her cold grace.

"I guess she wants a piece of the old Mags again, you do look very glamorous today."

Magnus beamed from the compliment. He did put himself together rather nicely, in his fuchsia blazer and black jeans with a rhinestone belt. His golden green eyes sparkled with glittered blue eyeliner, and he had styled his thick Indonesian hair into a slick fohawk.

"I know I should say I try, but honestly baby I was born this fabulous." Magnus threw his friend a flirtatious wink. Will rolled his eyes but failed to hide his amusement.

"Catch you later Mags, try not to trip on your ego."

The bell for third period vibrated through the walls. Magnus gave Will a mocking bow before hurrying into European History.

* * *

><p>Magnus did not notice the girl with long raven hair who sat to his far left during Fashion class. He did not notice his classmates, who were mostly girls, eyeing her with interest and envious distaste. It was only until the bell rang and everyone stood up, hustled in excited chitchat, did Magnus see her stand up in satin red platform shoes.<p>

The girl with long raven hair was tall, with a lean torso and toned legs. She wore a body tight black velvet dress with sheer tights underneath. The girl with long raven hair had a pretty heart shaped face with dark sultry eyes. Magnus could tell she sensed the looks and heard the whispers, but she carried herself like a fortress. She walked proudly out of that room, head high and hips swaying.

Magnus hurried to catch up with her. She barely glanced in his direction as he appeared by her side.

"Hi, I'm Magnus. I'm guessing you're one of the new kids?"

The girl scrunched up her nose, flipping her long curtain of black hair over one shoulder.

"I hate being called the _new kid_, it sounds so...juvenile." Magnus smiled. The girl was walking fast and Magnus found himself struggling to keep up.

"Well, what would you like me to call you?"

The girl with long raven hair suddenly stopped walking, turning to get a good look of Magnus. Her velvet eyes took him in from head to toe.

"Are you wearing Prada, spring collection of 2013? Or is that some cheap rip off?"

"Well honey, it's no rip off but it didn't cost me much. I haggled my ass off for this blazer at this funky thrift shop back home in Brooklyn."

The girl's intense frown softened, and her lips slowly spread into an approving smile.

"I'm Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."

Magnus held out his arm for her to take, which she accepted with a breathless laugh.

"I'm Magnus, how about I show you around my kingdom."

* * *

><p>The dining hall was always the loudest during lunch, laughter and shouting echoing off the walls. But despite the chaos, you could still have a conversation with your table and hear what people are saying. Magnus sat there, nibbling on his grilled cheese as he watched Isabelle charm his friends with her wild stories about her old school. Apparently Isabelle was quite the queen bee back home.<p>

Will was already enraptured with her, sneaking glances at her full breasts straining against the tight fabric of her dress. Jem was amused by her stories, his cheeks flushing an adorable pink whenever her stories got a little risqué. Clary was interested in what she had to say, but Magnus could tell his best friend was threatened. He could see her picking at her fingernails under the table as she smiled at Isabelle and nodded along.

Magnus was about to comfort her with some jokes about Jace but was interrupted when Isabelle suddenly sat up straight in her chair.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" she exclaimed, her gaze on someone behind Magnus.

Curious, Magnus turned his body to see whom she was talking to and heard himself draw in a quick gasp. Standing before him was a boy with the most mesmerizing blue eyes. He was gorgeous, with his jet-black hair styled short and clean and a body ripped with lean muscle. Magnus could tell by the boy's veiny arms. God, boys with strong veiny arms drove Magnus _crazy_. The boy wore a black cashmere sweater with a few holes in the sleeves and dark denim jeans.

"Around," the boy answered rather frankly. For a brief moment his eyes drifted towards Magnus but quickly snapped back to Isabelle.

"Guys, this is my brother Alec."

The table welcomed him kindly, but Alec only forced a weak smile before excusing himself. When they all turned towards Isabelle for an explanation, the girl just shrugged and flipped her hair over one shoulder.

"He wasn't trying to be rude, he's just shy. It's going to take him some time getting used to this place. Alec has a hard time with change."

"_Don't we all_," Magnus thought to himself, his gaze lingering where Alec disappeared behind the doors only moments before.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be much appreciated! Like I said before, next chapter will be longer and there will definitely be an encounter between Magnus and Alec. Also, we'll find out more about the backstory of each character in this fic. Will is a very important character =) Have a lovely rest of your week!<p> 


End file.
